


À traîner

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [216]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Semaine des Clubs n'1, Semaine des clubs, Spanish National Team, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Gerard était celui qui devait s'occuper de Sergio.





	À traîner

À traîner

Gerard détestait être celui qui devait s'occuper de Sergio, il pouvait comprendre que Javi soit déjà occupé avec Fernando, mais pourquoi Torres ou n'importe lequel de ses coéquipiers ne pouvait pas l'aider avec ce poids mort ? Le moment au bar avec toute l'équipe avait été agréable, ç'avait même été surprenant de prendre du bon temps avec ces abrutis. L' alcool avait coulé et presque aucun jouer n'était resté sage, même Raul s'était lâché et avait fait un concours de résistance à l'alcool avec Guti. Gérard avait rapidement bu avec Cesc, mais pas trop non plus, il avait sûrement compris sans le vouloir en les voyant tous faire des ravages qu'il ferait mieux de s'économiser. Alors maintenant, il ramenait un Sergio bourré dans sa chambre d'hôtel, cet enfoiré avait perdu sa clé et il était beaucoup trop tard pour aller à l'accueil.

Gerard déposa Sergio sur son lit, avant de filer vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, cette soirée l'avait rendu pantelant rien qu'à la pression de ses coéquipiers se défonçant avec l'alcool. Il retourna dans la chambre en pyjama, Ramos toujours allongé sur les draps en babillant des trucs sans raison, ce gars était incroyablement insupportable quand il était bourré, et même sans l'être maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Mais Dieu savait qu'il était aussi séduisant. Oh bordel Gerard était foutu s'il commençait à penser ça, Sergio et lui étaient à peine des amis, quand ils ne se battaient pas à l'entraînement.

Gerard aida Sergio à s'allonger sous les couvertures après lui avoir enlevé une couche de vêtements, il ne voulait pas que l'autre défenseur crève de chaud. C'était étrange de dormir à côté de lui, de ses incessants gémissements sur le fait qu'il aurait dû boire avec lui. Gerard devait trouver le moyen de le faire taire avant de perdre tout sens de la raison et de le tuer. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Geri se tourna vers Sese, rapprochant son visage du sien, avant de lui plaquer un oreiller sur la bouche, il devait dormir pour l'amour de dieu !

Fin


End file.
